ScoobyDoo! Legend of the Phantosaur Fraphne Scene
by FraphneAddict
Summary: For everyone who's wondering if there's any Fraphne in the Legend of the Phantosaur movie, there is. Some people live in places where they can't watch it on YouTube like people in the US can, so I wrote a story of the scene. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!


**Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur Fraphne Scene**

* * *

><p>Mr. Hubley, who works at the La Serena Spa, was just finishing up his trance on Shaggy to make him brave and fearless instead of always scared of everything. The bad thing for Shaggy was that while Mr. Hubley was putting Shaggy in a trance, he also somehow put himself in a trance, forgetting the magic word that can change Shaggy back and forth to his fearless and non-fearless self. "Bad" was the word that would change Shaggy. After the trance was complete, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby-Doo stepped into the room to see their friend's fate. After hearing that Mr. Hubley didn't remember the word to change Shaggy back to his original self, Scooby-Doo went over to assist his buddy by guessing the magic word. After no luck, Shaggy and Scooby decided that they would go to the restaurant in town while Mr. Hubley stayed behind at the La Serena Spa.<br>"We're heading back to the dig to look for more clues, Mr. Hubley," Fred said. The girls and Fred turned to the door and began to head out to the "Mustard Machine." After an unfortunate mishap during their last mystery, poor Shaggy got trapped inside of a cabinet for coats and hats that was filled with about ten or fifteen ghosts, completely traumatizing him. The doctor announced to the gang that Shaggy had something that causes him to become extremely scared and that they could no longer solve mysteries nor do anything that could involve him being scared. Because of this, the name of the Mystery Machine had to be changed, so Fred changed it to "The Mustard Machine."

"Alright, don't get your scarf caught in anything." Mr. Hubley said to Fred as he exited the building.  
>"It's an ascot," Fred spat back with annoyance in his voice. "<em>Why does everyone think it's a scarf? Can't they clearly tell it's an ascot!" <em>Fred thought to himself. As soon as the three members of Mystery Inc. were out of the building, they began to share their thoughts.  
>"That PLR <strong>(Physic Luminescent Reprogramming) <strong>thing is a hologram projector. You think Hubley could have projected the Phantosaur?" Daphne questioned Fred and Velma.  
>"He did say he wished he could buy more land for the spa….What do you think Velma?" The young, blonde-haired teenager asked Velma, who was off to the side, starring at the picture on her phone.<br>"I think Winsor's eyes are the color of sea foam by moonlight," Velma stated to Fred and Daphne in a dreamy voice. Winsor was a boy the gang had met when they first visited the dig and Velma instantly fell for him. And he fell for her too; in fact, they had planned a date. Winsor was like a male clone of Velma, they shared the same opinions, they both had light brown hair, and they're blind without their square, black-framed glasses.  
>"Okkkaaayyyy? Somebody 's going to be zero-help tonight," Daphne stated, watching Velma gaze lovingly at the picture of Winsor's face on her phone.<p>

"Go easy on her Daph. Haven't you ever had a crush on anyone?" Fred asked. Daphne's mouth formed a large O at the question. Thankfully for Daphne, Fred was behind her and couldn't see her face; therefore he wouldn't become suspicious if he _did_ see her O shaped mouth.  
>"Me? No! Why would you ask?" She asked in a panicked tone while giggling at the same time.<br>"Of course not," she finished while placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Fred before turning away and walking over to the "Mustard Machine."  
>"Well it's just I-" Fred started, but before he could finish, an angry Daphne yells out, "Why is everyone walking so slow?" And then climbs into the "Mustard Machine." Her yell finally pulled Velma out of her trance and she and Fred both ran to the "Mustard Machine" and climbed in. Knowing that no one could see her, Daphne pouted in disappointment and embarrassment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you guys liked it, this is EXACTLY how it happens in the movie except for the part where Fred is thinking in his head, I added that in there for more detail to the story. If you're excited to see Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur, don't worry it'll be released on DVD in the USA on September 6, 2011. For people who don't live in the USA, I'm sorry I don't know when it will be released in other places. But I'm sure it'll be right after the USA release!<br>WolvenPrincess messaged me and asked me to tell her what the scene was so halfway through explaining I decided, "why not make it into a story for everyone who's curious about that scene to read it!" So I did, I hope you liked it, sorry it's so short, but that's just how the scene was.  
>Please review, thank you guys!<br>I don't own Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur  
>-FraphneAddict<strong>


End file.
